Noah's Voices pt 1
Summary: Noah Wolfe begins his training to imitate voices and finds a few autobots along the way. 1st part of the skill 'Voice Impersonation', cost 3ap 2k5 - Thursday, September 04, 2008, 5:09 PM You move south to the Repair Bay... Autobot City Repair Bay This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Contents: Silverbolt Whirl Dee-Kal Fireflight Monstereo Sheng Bitbucket Giant Post-It Note Washrack Medical Barracks Supply Closet Gumby Medic Fireflight has disconnected. Monstereo nods to Dee-Kal. "Stop stop stop we get the point." He chuckles. Monstereo makes quick enough work of swapping out the old gear for the new one in the other knee. Monstereo hmms and thinks Dee-Kal has zoned out. He waves a hand in front of her optics. "Earth to pink chick." The doors to the repair bay hiss open and a white and black colored warthog hovers in. It comes to a stop right past the doors and the hatch slides open with a wurr. Noah stands up in his cockpit and looks around, "Oh bugger, this isn't the command center..." he holds up his forearm as it displays a holo map of AC. "Let's see, if I took a right there..." he mumbles reading the 3D image of Acutoboty City stretched before him. Sheng hears the voice and turns, smiling faintly. "Greetings, Noah." Monstereo looks up and EEEEEKS in mock shock. "A human! Out! Out!" Noah Wolfe wonders if he came in at a bad time. If he caught Monstereo with his pants down or something. Noah says, "Salutations. Um...not to sound rude, but this place is hard to run around in." He kills the holographic image and sighs, "Where is the command center?" Sheng says, "I'll show you where, if you would like. And yes it is a bit confusing." Actually, Noah caught Deeky with her pants down so to speak. Her leg and arm armor is removed as Monstereo works on upgrading her joints. Monstereo himself would never be ashamed if he ever dropped his pants. Dee-Kal blinkblinks and regards her mom. "SOrry. I was smurfing about the poem puzzle." Monstereo tut tuts and installs the other knee gear, giving it a light spray of oil too before reattaching her leg armor, leaving now her arms to find fittings for. Monstereo sniffs at one of Dee-Kals armpits and nose wrinkles. He gives those both a quick spray of oil before disconnecting one of Dee-Kals elbow gears for gear hunt comparisson. Dee-Kal squeaks. "Hey..!" and giggles. Noah Wolfe watches Dee-Kal being worked on and feels a little curious for a little while. "Ah, no. Quite all right. If you just tell me where, I can find it myself." he says with a small smile from behind his helmet. While he's not 'up to no good', his last stay in Autobot City didn't go so well. Sheng says, "As you will. I was heading to my quarters however so I'll accompany you out of here at least." she waves at Dee-Kal. "I can not wait to see how swift our motions become, Deeky." Dee-Kal smiles at her aunt. "Thank you, Auntie... I hope I can make you and Mom pleased with me." Sheng says, "You will, do not worry." Monstereo raises a hand. "I won't ask." He then finds what he's looking for in the remainder of the contents of the cargo net on the floor, holding two gears up like sherrif badges. The right base fitting. And both smaller outter rims than the original elbow joint gears. Thus the arms, like the legs now, will soon be able to move somewhat quicker with more efficient gear rotation. With a series of clickity-clunks and twists, the two new gears are installed. Upper and lower arm relays are reconnected. More oil is used, and the armor is replaced. "Now, before you decide to get up and resume being a ballerina again, you're going to feel stiff until those relays become accustomed to the extra stretching. You won't be crippled or hurt, just give it a day or two before you decide to walk along the edge of a sky scraper roof looking for Superman." (Even if she's not quite with it right now.) Noah Wolfe grins, "Excellent." He slides back into the seat and 360 degree view of the repair bay before him. Noah flips a switch and shifts his armor into robot mode and nearly stumbles back in the process. He's used to moving quickly while switching modes and not at a standstill. "Ah...lead the way." he says gesturing towards the door with one of his hands. He moves his laser rifle to his hip where a maglock keeps it in place. Exo-Armor Warthog unfolds each pod under itself forming arms and legs, the nose folds down revealing a head which flashes its lone optic. Sheng bows her head and leads away, over a final wave and smile to her friends within. Dee-Kal says, "Thank you very much, Mom... domo arigato gozaimasu... it is very kind of you!" Sheng leaves to the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Sheng has left. You move north to the Main Lobby - First Floor... Main Lobby - First Floor The Main Lobby has undergone a somewhat dramatic change. Scaffolding is erected everywhere, there's cranes loading equipment, and many of the lobby floor panels have been removed, exposing Metroplex's inner circuitry. Construction crews move through the area quickly, all busy performing their necessary tasks. Contents: Sheng Autobot Museum Building Equipment Sheng says, "I heard someone mention that you were looking into working on the exo-suits and EDC tech?" Sheng asks as they walk she pauses and points at teh Blast doors to teh east. "The Command Center is through there." Tailgate has connected. Noah Wolfe follows and taps something on his command controls so the armor follows sheng on automatic. He says, "Ah, I was. Just how to repair them is all. I've been interested in learning how to do it myself." Tailgate comes sprinting out of the elevator for some reason. Noah Wolfe nods, "Thanks lass." He nods switching off the controls and turning the armor towards the command center, "Have a good one." He nods and glances towards Tailgate wondering why the little guy is running. Sheng chuckles. "That's something I've been looking into myself." she chuckles. "Which would probably have my siblings gaping at me. I hope you enjoy the path you follow." she nods at Noah, then blinks at the running Tailgate. "erm..." Tailgate screeches to a halt. "Don't look behind me! Flying toasters!" Sheng says, "Flying. Toasters." Noah Wolfe blinks, "Exactly..." he says, "Never seen one of those things..." Sheng says, "Nore have I. What's a toaster?" Tailgate gets off-track when asked the question, and waxes didactic. "The Toasters are a race of benevolent super-machines tasked throughout time with the heat-neutralization of the evil Bah-Guelles, working secretly in conjunction with human allies who use the power of digestion to finally destroy the terrible beasts!" Tailgate adds, "Duh!" Sheng blinks and tries to sort that out. "So... their allies with humans? Then why would they be chasing you? ...And what's a bah-guelle?" Noah Wolfe says, "....that's one of the most barking mad things I've ever had the displeasure to hear. So you're telling us that a race of toasters are toasting evil bagels while using the humans to digest them?" He looks over at Sheng and says, "Crazy, but very true!" Sheng says, "I think I need a translator..." Tailgate sighs melodramatically at having to explain this to anyone, "The -flying- Toasters are the ones altered by the Bah-Guelles to take over the human computer systems and bring down their entire society! And uh.. prevent burn-in or something." Sheng says, "...I definitly need a translator." Noah Wolfe shakes his head, "No you don't. This one is gone all loopy." He smiles, "Don't worry mate, we humans can handle the toasters and bagels. In fact, I had two this morning. With strawberry cream cheese. Very satisfying." Tailgate gives Noah a big thumbs-up. "Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" There has GOT to be something in the energon on this planet! It's the only excuse for the rampant Stup-erm... oddities! Tailgate then looks at him. Human.. in armored robot suit. Huh. "Uh.. dude," he says, probably to the armor itself, "That's weird." Noah Wolfe looks confused, "What's weird?" He looks down, looking down past his seat at the visible body from his cockpit screens. "Is there something wrong with the armor?" he asks, not really sure what Tailgate means. THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO: Doctor Talimus Gait develops a new fuel-saving procedure involving the use of powerful electromagnets, and as the first test-subject for the system, installs one directly above his head. NOW: Tailgate walks up and pokes lightly at the Warthog. "Dude," he stage-whispers, "you've got a human inside you." Sheng facepalms behind Tailgate. Nightbeat says, "Heeeey, I'm being tailled by a cop. Do I pull over, ignore him, or drive away in a rush?" Rodimus Prime says, "I thought you were the streetwise one, Nightbeat." Nightbeat says, "Nah, that's a Protectobot." Rodimus Prime says, "Lower-case 's' -- uhhh, just pull over and see what he wants, unless there's an emergency." Monstereo says, "Are his globes flashing?" Nightbeat says, "...oh, *great*. Thanks boss." Streetwise says, "Ahem. Just a sec, Nightbeat...okay! According to at least three street racing bboards and numerous metube vids, in France, a Porsche would drive away in a rush resulting in an exciting and then possibly tragic high-speed chase." Tailgate says, "RUN! He's going to put you in AUTO JAIL!" Noah Wolfe says, "Hey, can someone give me some help? Who is this guy and what is his deal? *a nice jpg of Tailgate comes across*" Noah Wolfe pauses and says, "Oh...heh. Well, it's top secret mate. Very hush hush if you follow, savvy?" Noah flips a switch and the twin hatch of the chest plate opens and he can be seen within. Noah says in a deeper voice and tries to kill the british accent he has. "Good day, hope we didn't startle you?" It comes across at least acceptable to pass as something American, but he sounds like he's from Maine. The hatches close up on Noah once again and the 'robot' speaks. Noah says, now back to his normal voice, "I'd explain it to you, but then we'd have to lock you up." He nudges an elbow against Sheng's arm, "Right?" Sideswipe says, "Better yet, pull over, and when he gets out of the car floor it." Sideswipe says, "Not.. that I've.. done that befor." Defcon says, "Why we're you pulled over?" Sheng, for lack of a better plan, nods. "Aye. Very secret. Very top. Even I don't know all the details." Tailgate ohs, "Gotcha, chief!" He winks by turning off and on his left optic. Sideswipe says, "Why wasn't I pulled over?" Nightbeat says, "You aren't in France." Sideswipe says, "You saying I'm not good enough to get pulled over in france, Dick?" Sideswipe says, "Get it? Dick, because you're a detective?" Tailgate says, "I got pulled over by a guy -named- France once." Monstereo says, "Making time with Victors girl: Priceless." Tailgate says, "Well, Francis." Nightbeat says, "Har har har." Exo-Armor Warthog Robot nods, "Right, right." The head swings over to Sheng and says, "Carry on. I have to ah...feed my human." Noah almost laughs at this but cups his mouth over his hand before swinging the armor around and walks into the command center. Tailgate says, "Uh.. San Francisco. And it wasn't buy a guy named that, we just both happened to be there." And right into the door. "Oh bloody hell!" Noah says, "It's like he doesn't trust me or something..." Sheng has to swallow a laugh herself. Okay, she likes this human. Nightbeat says, "Sideswipe, there's this little matter of some white paint and a fire chief decal..." Master Thespian Whirl says, "THE IMPOSTER" Sideswipe says, "Crshkt, krishktm, What's tha-skraskt I can-rrrkle, 'ear yo-fshrckst, must be going through a brashkltkil tunnel." Nightbeat says, "Yeah. A tunnel. Right." Sideswipe says, "Yeah seriously, a tunnel!" James Bailey says, "What's your position, Wolfe?" Noah Wolfe says, "Um...Autobot City?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "what's going on?" James Bailey says, "Inside Autobot City?...Again?" Silverbolt enters from the Repair Bay to the south. Silverbolt has arrived. Apocryphacius says, "Do they have any spare napkins there?" Noah Wolfe says, "I'm not doing anything cheeky if that's what you're thinking! I'm in here to look up some information after 'asking'." Talazia Keldahoff says, "I dunno, Apoc." Noah Wolfe says, "Napkins? I haven't seen any." Apocryphacius says, "Curses. Foiled again." James Bailey says, "Then what's the problem? You -sure- you didn't do anything to get that Autobot upset?" Noah Wolfe says, "Which one? I mean, who's upset with me?" Noah Wolfe says, "Oh, 'him'. No, he thinks my armor is a transformer that ate a human or some such rubbish. I told him it's a top secret project. Very hush hush." Tailgate salutes. "Keep fighting the good fight!" With that, he starts sprinting again, this time for no reason whatsoever. Silverbolt walks his way out of the repair bay.....especially after hearing the ruckus. "What in Primus is going on out here?" Sheng has reconnected. Noah Wolfe wouldn't call a conversation a ruckus, though he did just nail his armor into the command center doors. The loud thud might have attracted the gestalt leader. Noah looks back hearing Silverbolt and says, "Got me chap. Just talking with Sheng and..." he points a finger farther down the hall towards Tailgate, "That strange fellow..." Sheng says, "Well... We just met Tailgate?" Silverbolt peers towards Tailgate as he leaves. 'He's screwed up to begin with. won't worry about him." Tailgate actually isn't leaving. He's just sprinting around the lobby. Sheng has partially disconnected. Sheng says, "Ah. Noah I forgot to ask, why did you need to get into the command center?" Sheng watches TAilgate sprinting around. "On a side note, I worry about this faction..." Noah Wolfe ahs softly and shakes his head. And Noah thought Jayson was a few fruits short of a full basket. He says, "Oh, was going to ask next, but I was wondering if your computers could compile a series of voices for me. Notable high ranking decepticons, maybe some autobots too." Sheng says, "Oh that? Most likely yes. What did you need it for?" Sheng asks, openly curious. "Trick the cons on the radio waves, like Soundwave apparently tries to on occasion?" Tailgate is just a few pistons short of a crankcase, folks, don't mind him. Noah Wolfe nods, "You got it. I've been watching some old clips of General Briar's and I can get his voice down, I think." He gives a shrug but really won't try it unless asked. "Imagine the scrap cons freaking out when they hear his voice, or Galvatron's giving orders." he says with a chuckle. Sheng's lips quirk. "It would be nice to hear Michael again, even if it was not real. I miss him." she looks over at Silverbolt. "Hmmm, I think we'd be more likely to have the recordings up in the communication room though. Silverbolt, what do you think? Silverbolt nods quietly. "we might, yes." he then looks to Noah. 'That all you want?" Noah Wolfe gives a nod, which the armor mimics. "That's it. But Red Alert must have locked out my pass codes to certain areas in the city when he...er...kicked me out of AC for a month." Talazia Keldahoff says, "oh brother." Sheng blinks. "Why did he kick you out?" Tailgate calls out helpfully, "For breaking in!" on his latest lap around the lobby. Sheng looks at Noah, lifting both optic ridges, lips qurking into a faintsmile agian. "Breaking in?" Tailgate turns around and jogs backwards a little to slow down as he goes past them. "Somebody printed up wanted posters! 50 energon cubes, dead or alive!" Sheng blinks. Seriously. What is UP with this faction? Noah Wolfe shrugs, "He's crazy, but he's right, kind of. I poked around the communication computer system up in the tower. Red Alert comes in and freaks out. He bands me from Autobot City and even sics Andi Lassiter on me. God I hate her...." he grumbles on the ending sour note. Sheng says, "Ah. Well I can see how that would happen. Security personel tend to get jumpy about anyone poking around equpiment without permission. I should know." she nods towards the elevator. "Come on, I'll see if I can pull up the files. Why do you hate Andi?" Tailgate rolls his optics. "Sheesh, missy, they put his picture up and said 'don't let this guy in.' Don't you ever read the news?" Sheng says, "Not as often as I should, it seems, as Imissed the broadcast about the flying toasters." Silverbolt chuckles at noah. "You saying Red Alert is paranoid is like saying I can fly. Red Alert is paranoid, but for a good reason...his job is security and he takes it seriously. He died once and became a Decepticon prisoner because he took his job so seriously." Tailgate flickers his optics at Silverbolt as he slides to a halt. "That nutbar? What ev'." Noah Wolfe shakes his head, "Don't worry about her. Andi's been riding my bum since I took this post at Alameda. I don't really know why she does, but most in the EDC do. So it's nothing new to me." He smiles at Silverbolt and can't agree more. "At least I'm trying to stay away from either of them. So far, so good." Sheng says, "Riding you bum?" smiling faintly down at Noah. "That's a new expression for me. Why would they do that?" Silverbolt says, "I will say one thing about Red Alert though, Noah....he protects his friends." He then looks at Tailgate. "here's another human expression..." he says jerking a thumb to Tailgate. "Pot calling the kettle black."" Noah Wolfe laughs at Silverbolt and says to Sheng, "Being the lone survivor of two squads that were wiped out earns you a bad reputation. Reaper, jinx, bad luck, things like that. It also scares them to death. No one wants me in a squad. Both of the ones I was with, everyone died just a few weeks after joining them." He sighs, "So I just try to avoid most in the EDC and do my duty." Daniel Witwicky leaves the UNS Atlantis. Daniel Witwicky has arrived. Tailgate shadow-boxes his way over to the Warthog. "Heey, if you're such bad luck why doncha join up with the enemy and take 'em down from the inside?" Sheng is silent for a moment. "Hmmm. Sounds a bit familair," she finally offers. "I didn't find my place till I found my home." she glances at Noah, lips quirking agian. "If it helps, you do not scare me, and I do not think you are bad luck." Silverbolt chuckles to Noah. "The Aerialbots thought I was bad luck for a while........" Sheng says, "You? really? ...But you're such a good commander." Daniel walks in after doing a brief war games tour. Noah Wolfe eeps and moves a few steps back with his armor keeping away from Tailgate, eventually bumping up against the door. "Hey, stop it..." he says thinking the crazy one might attack him. "...thanks, but sometimes I think those guys are right. Things happen around me even I can't explain from time to time." Tailgate aws and stops boxing, "Hey buddy, I ain't gonna hurtcha, you or your creepy interior human guy." Silverbolt looks to Sheng. "I'm a good commander of the Aerialbots. That's it, Sheng. I'm not a very good XO." Sheng glances away from Silverbolt for amoment, then looks back. "Aye. That I understand." Silverbolt smiles to Sheng. "so it's a relief that Grimlock demoted me. I can look after the Aerialbots again." Noah Wolfe nods, "Sorry, I...I'm just not very good fighting someone. Never have been." Noah flips a switch and shifts his armor into tank mode letting the hatch slide open. Noah hops out figuring the armor is ok here for a little while. "So, how about we get those sound tracks?" he says. Exo-Armor Warthog folds each pod under itself and unfolds to lay down forming its hovertank mode. You leave the Exo-Armor Warthog . Main Lobby - First Floor The Main Lobby has undergone a somewhat dramatic change. Scaffolding is erected everywhere, there's cranes loading equipment, and many of the lobby floor panels have been removed, exposing Metroplex's inner circuitry. Construction crews move through the area quickly, all busy performing their necessary tasks. Contents: Daniel Silverbolt Exo-Armor Warthog Tank Sheng Tailgate Autobot Museum Building Equipment Exo-Armor Warthog has left. You take Exo-Armor Warthog . Sheng chuckles. "Oddly that reminds me that I need to speak to two people about something." she looks from Tailgate to Noah. "Combat isn't all there is to this world. In fact we'd be better off with a few more techs and medics and a few less warriors." Tailgate isn't a medic, a tech, -or- a warrior! "Yeah!" What's he even agreeing with?